Forum:Champion guides
:The following discussion is closed. '''Please do not modify it.' Subsequent comments should be made in a new section.'' 19:44, June 12, 2011 (UTC)| ::The outcome was to delete champion guides from this wiki. 19:44, June 12, 2011 (UTC)}} ---- Hello guys, I need community input! I'll go straight to the point, I don't think Champion Guides belong to a wiki. Right now we have 26 of them as you can see here. The guides we have only cover a few champions and are frankly pretty outdated. Guides also aren't linked from basically any page, making them pretty hard to find. The only ones potentially useful imho are the guides taken directly from Champion Spotlights.. However, since the last spotlight we have is Urgot if I'm not mistaken (August 2010!), I don't think there are many people interested in those anyway. Having said that, I would like to know if anyone on the community would like to save those articles and their reasons for it. Thanks! -- 22:03, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Guides belong in Leaguecraft and not in a wiki 22:14, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :well, I agree wiki needs to be the gathering of information, but then, do we take out the recommended items other than by riot themselves? I mean a guide could be useful to people to view another users style of playing a certain hero. A guide can present certain strategy quirks that you won't/don't have on the strategy page. A guide is still informative even if it isn't up to date or very general. (I have to agree if you're looking for guides there are better resources out there like league craft and mobafire) There's no centralized page for guides (although there's a category that was created long ago, plus, guides is part of the MoS). But honestly, what is the strong need calling for removal of the few guides we have? Are they really interfering with wiki's function/information presentation? ::The fact is, if this wiki wants to have some credibility in its guides, they need to be up to date, more than one per champion, and publicized. I honestly don't feel like a task like that is something this wiki could handle at all, and when there are other sites that have hundreds of guides up-to-date, I don't think this task is even needed. It's true that they aren't interfering with anything, but that's not really a reason to keep them. If they are helpful to anyone, I'd be fine, but having ~20 outdated guides isn't really helping anyone. -- 19:26, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ok, so if the guides are like a year out of date, I agree, probably don't need them. But, we shouldn't discount the idea of having guides written by users. I think an alternative for now should be to create the guides page where we would link the common websites that have credible guides. -- 01:12, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Agreed. As for having guides in the future, I still think it's unneeded and that tips should be given on the Strategy pages, but we'll see. If no one else has anything to add, I'll delete those pages in a few days and we'll create the guides page. 10:33, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::Seems like most people are in agreement here. My view is personal opinion should be kept at a minimum on the wiki. The comments section of a page is a place where people can say "well I do this" but actual page text should be "Fact". Problem is what is "Fact"? You could argue the entire strategy page for every champion is opinion but those opinions are a consensus of many players, time tested strategies that most people agree upon. This is not the case for a guide. If people want to put up a guide they can make personal pages for such and link to them in their profile. That would be a good compromise. I like the idea of creating a page linking to other resources where people can look up guides and other information. 20:52, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Oh, good once, I second to move guides to user pages if any users do make guides, that sounds like the best place for them. But I think having a sub-category "User Guides" would be helpful too. -- 22:07, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::+9000. 22:21, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Welp, this discussion is dead. I'll just assume that champ guides have no place here anymore (this be a wiki, not Leaguecraft...) and start deleting 'em tomorrow 14:55, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive. '''Please do not modify it.' Subsequent comments should be made in a new section.''